Mirada perdida
by Mamezouchibi
Summary: Maybe in Love? Just Kidding, historia de amistad entre Kousei y Watari


Desde pequeño que mi sueño es ser el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo.

Nada me interesó más desde el día en que aprendí a andar que la pelota. Algunos niños eran locos por la tele, o preferían dibujar, pero yo, decidí que el fútbol sería mi destino.

Cuando somos pequeños el mundo es muy limitado a nuestros saber, lo que tenemos, lo que conocemos es todo lo que existe. Mi mundo conoció nuevas fronteras en el quinto año de primaria. Ya entonces era popular entre las chicas, todos sabían que yo era el mejor jugando al fútbol y haciendo deportes. Pero también sabían que los estudios y las artes no se me daban nada bien...siempre e sido el tipo de chico que no tiene miedo de admitir sus errores, pero que tampoco se calla en el momento de hablar de sus cualidades.

Con un corazón soñador y libre, un tanto romántico y frágil, ese soy yo!

Volviendo al tema, en quinto año pasamos a tener clases de música que antes no eran obligatorias, por lo que nunca fui a ni una, además que acababan muy tarde y en esos días tenía entreno de fútbol.

Fue entonces en un jueves por la mañana que la primera clase tuvo lugar.

Entramos como siempre haciendo mucho ruido, todavía riendo de lo que había ocurrido durante el recreo. Las mesas estaban puestas dos a dos, formando filas de pares de mesas que se encontraban separadas por pequeños pasillos. Cada persona quería sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo o amiga habiendo algunas discusiones entre las chicas de la clase:

"Si no te sientas a mi lado no eres mi amiga!"

O sino:

"Prefieres sentarte al lado de aquella que está siempre hablando mal de ti cuando no estas?"

Entre los chicos el rollo no fue muy diferente,básicamente toda la gente se quería sentar a mi lado, excepto aquel chico. No lo había visto muchas veces durante el recreo, y durante las clases apenas lo veía porque él se sentaba siempre en la mesa de adelante y era siempre el primero a salir de la clase por buen comportamiento.

Mi opinión sobre el preguntáis? Bien, no me parecía alguien interesante ni con quién pudiera jugar al fútbol ni al pilla-pilla y de las pocas veces que hablara con él me pareciera siempre cansado y nervioso, un chico raro. Nunca lo había visto jugando con alguien, y en las clases de plástica normalmente hacía par con la profesora , no tenía a nadie. Éramos demasiado diferentes,agua y aceite.

Yo, un joven con un futuro prometedor como deportista, lleno de energía y ganas de superarse, siempre rodeado de gente y amigos,un chico a quien siempre las amigas de la madre encariñaban y le decían:

-Cuando crezca Watari va a ser un chico muy guapo, cuidado con el!

Y él, un chico misterioso sin interés aparente en nada,siempre que la profesora se giraba de espaldas, su mirada se perdía, mirando para el cielo, o puede que para algo que sólo él conseguía ver...

Pasaban diez minutos de clase y todavía estábamos escogiendo los lugares.

Las chicas se pusieron todas en la misma fila resolviendo su problema en poco tiempo, pero los chicos querían sentarse todos realmente a mi lado, querían contar chistes sin ser oídos por la profesora, escribir en la mesa, hablar sobre chicas, pero estando en otra mesa eso era mucho más difícil. El chico de la mirada perdida ya estaba en la mesa más cercana de la pizarra esperando a un buen rato que la clase comenzase.

La profesora fue muy paciente con nosotros, puede que porque esa era la primera clase de música para muchos de nosotros, pero después de diez minutos de chillidos nos mandó sentar a los que restaban en lugares aleatorios. Acabe sentado en la primera mesa, la más cercana de la pizarra, al lado de mi compañero de clase.

No estaba animado, ni un poco. Mis mejores amigos estaban sentados en las sillas más lejanas, al fondo de la clase.

La profesora comenzó a explicar de qué se trataba la disciplina de música , que estudiaríamos, etc... Ni me di al trabajo de escuchar lo que decía, cuando tuviésemos de hacer algo se lo preguntaría a... Su nombre, es verdad, todavia no sabia su nombre.

"Hm, tienes nombre?" comencé a hablarle, ni siquiera mirándole en la cara.

El giro la cabeza en mi dirección, algo sorprendido con la pregunta.

"Kousei, Arima Kousei" volvió a poner los ojos en su cuaderno.

"Creo que ya sabes mi nombre,no? Watari Ryota" como habría de no conocerme? En la escuela toda gente sabía mi nombre.

"Si... Ya e oído hablar de ti"

Cuando las cosas ya estaban más frías, pasamos a introducirnos. Cada persona tenía que decir su edad, nombre, hobby favorito y si tocaba algún instrumento.

Yo ya lo tenía más que pensado, que diría Arima?

Comenzamos con la profesora, veinte y cinco años, Saku Yamada, le gustaba pintar, y tocaba flauta de bisel.

Después de acabar de presentarse, pidió a alguien que continuase. Levanté el brazo rápidamente. La profesora me dio permiso para continuar. Me puse de pie, y hablé bien alto.

"Soy Watari Ryota, tengo diez años, el fútbol es mi pasión! y no toco ningún instrumento" todos aplaudieron, no se bien porque.

"Siguiente?"

De mirada puesta en la mesa, manos apoyadas en las piernas, puso las gafas bien y tragó saliva.

"Tengo... Diez años... M... Me llamo Arima Kousei…" instantes de silencio, Arima estaba demasiado nervioso, no paraba de tartajear,se escucharon algunos rizos por la sala "m...mi...mi pasión es l...la música, y toco el p...piano…" parecía que Arima estuviera corriendo en el campo de fútbol durante horas por la manera como sudaba.

"Muy bien Arima, poderias venir aquí adelante y tocar un poco de piano para nosotros?" la cara de Arima paso de pálido para rosado, algún alivio se notó también.

Incapaz de contestar a un pedido de la profesora con un no, se levantó muy despacio, andando en dirección al majestuoso piano que se encontraba a la derecha de la profesora. Muy derecho, Arima daba cada paso en dirección al piano casi como si se preparase para marcar un libre... No, un penalti. Su actitud, su postura, era casi como si no fuera la misma persona delante de nosotros. La pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando sus ojos llenos de ilusión encontraron el piano, las manos que balanceaban ligeramente, los dedos que parecían tener vida propia, moviéndose cada una en una dirección diferente.

Arima parecía un niño a camino del recreo, feliz por poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo y poder hablarles,poder jugar y hacer tonterías con ellos.

Llegó al banco del piano, se sentó, abrió la tapa.

Sus pies no alcanzaban el piso, se quedaron pendientes en el aire.

La profesora le dijo para comenzar a tocar, que tocase lo que supiera mejor.

Tuve la impresión que el piano se le daría mejor que las palabras.

Arima puso bien las gafas, se puso bien derecho en la silla, los pies pararon de balanzar y toco la primera nota.

Me acuerdo del silencio. De mis ojos clavados en su espalda. Al principio miraba y veía a Arima y el piano, pero a medida que la música continuaba, entender dónde acababa el piano y donde comenzaba Arima se volvió difícil. Sus manos se movían de la derecha para la izquierda en movimientos rápidos y ágiles, la música transmitía felicidad y alegría. Un calor en el pecho, una felicidad que no se comparaba a nada de lo que hubiera sentido hasta el momento inundaba mi ser, estaba raro.

No sabia que sentir. Cada nota me llevaba para un mundo nuevo y lleno de colores, donde apenas Arima y su piano habitaban. Mis ojos miraban por la ventana también, para el pequeño mundo de Arima.

Una luz, un amigo.

Conoci a Arima Kousei y a la música en quinto año de primaria. Algo pasó, y nos quedamos amigos. Super amigos.

"Puedes llamarme Kousei" me mando la sonrisa de piano, con las sus teclas blancas de marfil.

"Ya sabes cómo llamarme Kousei-kun, Watariiiiiiii" grite animado, saltandole para las espaldas.

Entendí qué buscaba la mirada de Kousei cuando se perdía en el cielo de primavera.

Buscaba a alguien, a un amigo supongo?

Bueno… Ya no tenía que preocuparse por no tener nadie, porque yo estaba decidido a quedarme, por mucho, mucho tiempo a su lado.

Al lado de mi amigo Kousei.


End file.
